This invention relates to a lottery card reader that can be used to easily check a lottery card to determine if the numbers chosen were winning numbers. In particular, it relates to a lottery card reader that can be moved along a lottery card and can grip it at any position, and that has a transparent flap on which the winning numbers can be marked.
Numerous states in the United States operate lotteries as a way of raising money. Many of these lotteries use a card printed with groups of numbers, each group constituting a separate game of chance. A person may purchase any or all of the games on a card. He plays the games by marking his choice of numbers in each game he bought. A machine then reads the card and returns it to the player.
When the winning numbers are announced, the purchaser must compare the winning numbers to the numbers he chose on his card. If he purchased only one game, the comparison is easily accomplished. But if several games were played, the comparison must be made for each game, and that can be tedious, time-consuming, and prone to error.
Various types of lottery card readers have been invented to help a person determine his winning numbers. Some of these readers must be punched out in the proper position for each winning number, which may lead to errors if the hole is not made in precisely the correct position. Others are suitable for reading the cards of only one type of game, or the cards from only one state, and cannot be used for cards of other states or other types of games.